Broken Reality
by Pariah Of Our Time
Summary: The covenant, though old, is about to learn something very new about themselves that they didn't know. They aren't just warlocks or witches, they are protectors, supposed to defend the creatures of the night as they live in peace. But now there's war.....


Beating, it was a sound she'd never hear again, not with the sounds all around her. The sirens, the screaming, the yelling, and the cries of pain. It was all going in a frame by frame motion as she stood around the commotion. Snow fell from the unforgiving silent sky, sticking to her black curls before melting and soaking it more as she stood, in everyone's way. In the center of it all and not one asked to take her home, not one asked…if she herself was alright. There was a loud bang and fire filled the air and she had yet to register the noises around her. The wind, though there didn't make her shiver, nor did it help the silence that filled her face It wasn't something someone expected to see, especially for this girl, after their father was just hit head on by a car. It was only when another loud bang went off, and her face felt the warmth of the fire. Her head turned to look at a paramedic who carried a solemn look on his face as his lips gave a silent "I'm sorry…" before pushing the gurney into the ambulance, a blond man lay upon it motionless and bleeding profusely. Her body turned in the opposite direction, and she calmly walked away. The sounds were still dampened by her swirling thoughts of what would happen but for once her face didn't give away her mental state. She was so scared, so worried and broken that her face couldn't contort to such a form to show it. And so, with a slow paced walk, she walked in the middle of winter, Christmas was at the end of the week, and where would she be, in a hospital room sleeping next to a motionless man praying.

The 2 and a half hour walk continued down the street, the sounds had faded and now her thoughts sounded as if someone was screaming straight into her ear and yet her face was calm and collected. Her blue/green eyes didn't waver in the hollowness they had taken on. Her lips were pursed in a straight line and her eyebrows didn't move an inch as she walked. People were already talking about it, and as she drew closer to them, their words grew to whispers that she could still hear even if they were a mile away. _"WHY ME?! WHY THE HELL TO MY DAD?!" _Her thoughts continued to repeat this, as she attempted to force herself to react. Why wasn't she crying? Curling up on the ground in the broken heap she should've been. Why the hell was she even walking away? That wasn't her. But it seemed to be her now as she continued down the block. The whispers continued, as if they were hiding some secret from her. Was it the fact that she could be fatherless by the end of the day? Or perhaps there was something else she didn't know, or had been clouded from. She still heard. Whispers of what her mother would do now. If the man would even survive to see his little girl graduate high school. One thing was sure, she wasn't going back to school after break. She wouldn't be able to handle the hugs and the pity. That was the last thing she needed.

An hour left, and it was completely silent now. No one spoke, they just eyed her, as if she herself had done something bad now. She still couldn't get herself to cry, or show any emotions. Her thoughts had quieted, the sounds of cars would cause her head to turn slowly toward the street before looking in the direction of her home. She was a wreak on the inside, her heart bleeding in the pit of her stomach, her legs wanted to shake, she wanted to fall to the ground and cry, her eyes burning trying to force the tears out. Her eyes were red, and yet her face was still its creepy kind of calm. The kind you would see on a murderer that knew what they did, and was secretly proud of what they did. But she wasn't proud, she was…any less but disgusted with herself. She wanted to ram her head into a wall, hoping the pain reflex would cause tears to form so she would look at least some what sympathetic about her father getting practically torn in half by a car. But, the calm continued.

Home arrived nearly three hours later. The walk home was longer, simply because she was walking so slow, alone, in the snow that now thickly coated her book bag and jacket. Her skin was practically blue due to the cold and her hair was soaking wet, taking a shower in the white powdery fluff. She walked inside to be greeted by her hysterical mother. Hugs were given tightly, as a reflex she gave her mother a hug, but her mother pulled her away and seemed to glare at her. But the tears in her mother's eyes wouldn't allow such a glare to even last long. But before her mother could bring her into another hug, she left up the stairs, and closed the door behind her and, finally, it all sank in as if it was stuck in quicksand. She slid down the door, falling to the floor and letting it all out. The tears fell from her eyes, smearing any if not all make up upon her face. Her body shivered violently upon the floor as she curled up hugging her knees. There was a sharp pain in her chest as she gasped for breath attempting to calm herself down, but in the end she nearly suffocated herself. She gripped her chest and held in the scream that wanted to leave her lips as she curled up upon the floor. He was gone, never to sing her to sleep after the nightmares, to help her through the changes she had warned about. He left her but it wasn't his fault. It was that drunk bastards fault. A yell of rage left her body as she shoved her fist through wood floor and she growled. Perhaps said changes were already happening. She felt a burning pain erupt from her fist, and slowly, as if running through her veins it took over and she seized upon the floor. Then, a sudden stop and the only sound that could be heard was the beating of a heart. And the low growl of an animal that had been born the day of her father's demise.

Standing up, a creature of four legs took form and ran for the window of her second floor home. Bashing through it she ran, rage filled pin hole pupils of the animal. Blind rage filled it as it ran down the same street it just came. The scent of blood lingered for nearly four miles from where the accident was. It fueled the animal that had taken over the girls body. The scene was approached in nearly less than half the time it took her before. The man, was helpless, in handcuffs in the hands of the officers. Helpless to anything that could happen to him, completely…helpless. And within second, a black blur took a hold of the defenseless man and within seconds, an arm was gone. Bullets were shot into the creatures body but she took no notice as a leg was severed. A bullet hit her neck and caused her to let go of the new dead corpse before running off, in a direction that seemed to be instinctively familiar to her. And so she ran. She didn't know how long she ran, but it's all she remembered.

* * *

The scent of maple trees hit her noise, and calm took over…to a point. The surrounding area didn't look familiar at all. And at the same time she still knew the place. Slowly the creature lost it's muscle mass, the bullets inside her body slowly pushed themselves out, blood rushed from the wounds but soon, it stopped as healing took place. By this time the wolf just wandered about, confused and dazed as to what had happened. But upon arriving on the property of a large home it all came back. The form took its normal state again. Blood covered her clothing, there was an excuse for it, but she wasn't sure how she would explain how she got there. And then the idea of a cab arrived into her head and it was all set. Shaking hands tapped the large oak doors, and someone answered. She was a crying, bloody, and shaking mess. She look too the male figure and cried more looking down. "Ca-Caleb…Something's happened to my dad…"


End file.
